A Village Free
I, Karendar, and my partner, Sicor, upon hearing about the village Kharim set out to map its location and to discover if any still lived there. we started from the Nether portal, which appears to be undisturbed from when our friends where there. Setting out towards the east, we had an uneventful time through the forest. Upon getting close to the village, we started to see mist that would just appear from the ground, which was a cause of stress, as this does not normally occur. When we reached the village, we found that there were still people living there, but quickly realized something was afoot, as the citizens refused to look us in the eye, and in general, did not want to talk to us, which the exception of an old lady whom was asking where her son was. We talked to her and said if we saw him we would help. Deciding that the bar was the best place to go to try t find some answers, I telepathically communicated with the bartender and found out the the city was under the control of a person named Nickoli, and the people refused to talk to us because the people that have in the past, have disappeared. Furthermore, we discovered that no-one has been to the city of Kharim, out of fear. the last people to go there was a group of adventurers called the Crimson Cavaliers, but they never returned. At this point, two people walked in, and attempted to start singing. The bartender quickly pushed them, as apparently this was not allowed. They looked confused, so my partner motioned them come outside and explained what was going on in the village and asked if they wanted to come oolong as we investigated the city of Kharim, both for my map, and the village. Upon arriving at the city, we found the mist getting thicker and thicker. as we reached the walls, we realized that they were skeletons walking around the walls and on the road. we attemted to hide, but they saw us anyways, and attacked. Myself and Sicor did most of the work, as our friends we picked appeared to lack ranged weapons. They did, however, draw a good deal of the attacks from the skeletons. Afterwards, we jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get the castle where it seemed the mist was coming from, all of us almost falling but each time either I or SIcor caught one of us. We reached the castle and slipped in. Once in, we quickly found the throne room where Nickoli was sitting. Sicor, in his usual fashion, did not hesitate and barged in demanding if he was Nickoli. He said we was, and asked why. Sicor respondedd by saying he kills all tyrants. Nickoli laughed, and said then you will end up like the last group, and pointed at the skeletons to his right, which were three. The first, a mage with a staff, the second, a light skeleton with a rapier, and the third, a heavy set skeleton with long sword. There was also a fourth skeleton griping a sword which was in the ground, and the mist that we had seen was going out of his mouth. Sicor charged NIckoli, and with two swings of his sword, each swing bursting with flame, killed him. Meanwhile, I had made short work of two of the skeletons, with a little assistance from the bards. The third was killed by Sicor. With our enemies defeated, Sicor pulled the sword out of the ground, and the mist stopped and disappeared. We looted the room and the castle, and made our way back to the village. The villagers were astonished that we came back and defeated Nickolii. They promised that they would help withe the upcoming war in whatever way they could.